Various devices have been used in the past to hold and position objects such as parts and workpieces. Positioning devices are particularly important in manufacturing environments where a workpiece being assembled must be repositioned as a worker performs assembly or other operations on the workpiece. One example of the need for robust workpiece positioners is found in the aircraft industry where many assemblies are manufactured on manual assembly lines where workers must orient and periodically reposition a workpiece to many different positions during assembly or other operations.
In the past, workpiece holders/positioners have been employed that are limited in their ability to reposition a workpiece in all possible positions that might be required by an operator. In those cases where a complete range of motion is provided for positioning a workpiece, relatively complex joints and linkages are necessary. Most workpiece positioners that are relatively simple in construction pivot only approximately 45 degrees about a central axis, while other, more complex positioners are relief milled so that they can rotate up to 90 degrees in one restricted plane. However, even these prior art positioners do not always allow a workpiece to be positioned so that it is ergonomic and readily accessible by mechanics or assembly operators. Additionally, those prior positioners that are simple in construction are sometimes limited in their ability to hold and position heavy loads.
Accordingly, there is a need for a workpiece positioner that is both simple in construction and allows a greater range of motion, up to 180 degrees, without restriction. The present invention is directed towards satisfying this need in the art.